


Forteenth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches Sammy in a pretty pair of panties and approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forteenth

**Author's Note:**

> Forteenth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sammy has a little secret he’s never told anyone about.

EVER.

Well, it isn’t little exactly, if you know what I mean. Despite the fact that he’s only 15, he’s a big boy. And that’s that what gets him going.

Every time he has a bit of “alone time”, which is rare, because either dad or Dean are always there, he’ll grab that one bag he never let anyone look in or touch it.

Not even Dean.

Sam puts on the little white and lacy panties, which make his junk look even bigger. His cock is hard already, and leaking, doesn’t fit in the panties. The fish nets make his legs look longer and they feel incredible when Sam lets his hands wander over them first. 

He strokes his chest, still boyish, not as muscular as Dean’s, his thighs, his hips. Sam likes making himself wait, not touching his cock until he can’t stand it anymore, until he’s so turned on that his cock is twitching and he has a puddle of precome on his stomach.

This time, Sam is so focused on the things he feels, his fantasies, panting heavily, so he doesn’t hear the front door open.

He’s stroking himself through the lace, thinking about his big brother, how good those hands would feel on his hips, those sinful lips on his body. Sam’s eyes are closed and a whimpered “Dean, Dean, Dean” leaves his mouth.

That’s when the bed beside him dips and Dean is suddenly right there, next to him, over him, touching him, muttering  
"Fuck Sammy, so hot, you don’t even know. So pretty for me. This is for me, right? Who would have thought, that my little brother is the kinky one? "  
and  
"Can I touch you? Please?"  
He can just nod, doesn’t trust his voice, not now. Dean kisses him, filthy and deep and fucking wet, a perfect kiss and the second Sam feels his brother’s hand on his cock, he comes, like someone forces him to.


End file.
